User talk:108Specter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Seiya Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flint page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ver-mont (Talk) 03:44, October 23, 2011 Constelações Vou desbloquear a página pra ficar mais fácil de trabalhar, faz mesmo um tempo que acho que ela precisa ser organizada. E o quadro de combates realmente ficou pra trás enquanto o resto ganhou uma formatação nova, mas dá pra deixar todos padronizados rapidinho. Parabéns pelas edições, aliás. - Ver-mont 22:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Lost Canvas Acho justo fazer menção a eles na página das constelações sim, mas acho que é melhor não citar os de armadura clara como Cavaleiros de Prata. Não duvido que tenha sido a intenção, mas somando esses com os que já conhecemos, ficaria mais do que 24, que é pra ser o número total de armaduras de Prata existentes. Não sei bem quanto ao Next Dimension ainda, tenho que pensar em como trabalhar com esses personagens em específico. Quanto à outra questão, eu gosto da opção (Século XX / Omega), já que ainda não sabemos bem como uma coisa vai se ligar à outra. Daí faria "Omega" ser um link pra página da versão Omega do personagem. - Ver-mont 22:03, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Eu tinha pensado em criar uma página pros Cavaleiros de Prata do Lost Canvas, já que muitos deles aparecem e morrem muito rápido. Acho justo mencioná-los na página das Constelações junto com os demais sim. Acho que o tamanho das letras pode ter a ver com o sistema de edição... eu por exemplo não uso o editor completo, aqui aparece direto o código. Não sei como é por aí. - Ver-mont 23:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Resolvido. "seiyuucl" pra clássico, "seiyuulc" pra Lost Canvas, "seiyuuom" pra Omega. - Ver-mont 01:31, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Vou atualizar a tabela dos exércitos, essa realmente ficou pra trás junto com a das batalhas. Coloquei os membros dessas classes em forma de lista pra economizar espaço, fica mais rápido de visualizar, mas quem sabe depois tento ver como fica com uma tabela. Acho melhor não colocar a falsa Atena na categoria porque bom, lá é só pra Atena mesmo, as reencarnações e tal. Já o Marte eu acho válido ficar na categoria de Grande Mestre sim, de uma forma ou outra ele chegou a ocupar o cargo, então tá valendo. - Ver-mont 00:52, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Acho que as técnicas ninjas dele ficam melhor como habilidades extras. Não são típicas de cavaleiros, ele deve ter os golpes da constelação de Lobo fora essas habilidades. Acho que tem que ser admin pra renomear arquivos, mas eu faço isso sem problemas. Fico devendo o artigo da Palaestra, mas começo depois. - Ver-mont 03:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Resolvi a questão das imagens. A da permissão das páginas vai demorar um pouco porque tenho que mudar de uma por uma praticamente, mas vou cuidar disso também. - Ver-mont 17:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Vou dar uma olhada nisso. Aliás, bem legal a página da Batalha dos Cavaleiros. - Ver-mont 15:01, June 10, 2012 (UTC) De nada. Foi muito boa a ideia da tabela, só arrumei pra ocupar menos espaço. - Ver-mont 17:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ando meio ausente porque vendi a alma pra Pokémon Black e White 2, então não se apavore se eu demorar a responder haha As duas romanizações são válidas (como também seriam "Soma" ou "Sôma"), mas eu uso Sohma. Assim como Tohma, Yohma... - Ver-mont 22:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Pronto, trancadas pra membros não registrados. Você tem msn? Fica mais rápido. - Ver-mont (talk) 13:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) título aqui Voltei! (sim, estou vivo, e inclusive finalmente de férias) Acho melhor manter Rugonis, pela relação com rosas como Albafica. Mas acho justo mencionar no artigo que também já foi vista a grafia "Lugonis" e explicar qual seria a referência dela. Gostei da template, mas acho que poderíamos dividir em menos porções. Curiosidades, por exemplo, não precisam ficar à parte. Minhas férias ficaram uma bagunça depois daquela greve das universidades federais. Nunca mais voltaram ao normal. Acho que essas partes poderiam ficar para "Aparições" e "Número de utilizações" (provavelmente abreviando "Número" pra "Nº" pra não distorcer a tabela), que estão sozinhos ali no final da tabela. É porque é ano de eleições, mais fácil chamar a atenção dos políticos. A última greve que aconteceu foi em ano de eleições também. Essa questão me fez pensar... será que não seria melhor uma página pra cada golpe? Assim, haveria mais espaço pra toda informação detalhada. Nas páginas dos personagens, ficaria algo bem mais breve e um link. Literalmente uma página pra cada. Assim, evitaria até de repetir a explicação do golpe nas páginas de todo mundo com acesso a ele. Acho que poderia até ser simplificada a parte das habilidades. Não precisaria haver a descrição do golpe e nem do nome, por exemplo, isso ficaria para a página principal da técnica. Acho justo sim. Acho que a Taizen antigamente trazia essa romanização. Não tenho certeza, porque faz tempo que não vejo, mas tenho a impressão que eles tinham todas. O jeito vai ser procurar a romanização de cada ideograma por enquanto. Não conheço outra fonte, mas vamos buscar. Geralmente cada significado tem uma romanização própria. Acho que podemos tentar nos guiar pelos termos que sabemos a romanização. Isso. Deixamos a nossa por enquanto, trocamos se vier uma oficial. Ah sim, ainda bem. Não sabia se já tínhamos ou se só tinha pra "Coliseu", sendo que quase nunca se usa esse termo pra arena. Estava pensando em algo assim. Isso ou uma página listando todas as versões. Concordo com a ideia. Fazemos as duas coisas, então. O que anda achando do filme CG, aliás? É bem a minha opinião também. A animação e os cenários estão fantásticos, mas o character design não me convenceu muito. A grande maioria não me agradou, infelizmente. Tenho que ver o conjunto de obra, espero que seja um bom filme apesar disso. Imagino que seja o Saga mesmo, mas realmente deram um toque fortemente asteca nos trajes do Grande Mestre. Foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei quando vi. Será? Já seria alguma mudança. Todo o resto até agora parece que vai ser simplesmente o arco do Santuário, da ida do Aiolia ao Japão pra frente. Também não vi. Seria interessante. - Ver-mont (talk) 16:28, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Amor de Peixes Uma pergunta sobre a família real: *Em muitos países, foi considerado o irmão ou a irmã da esposa ou marido de um rei ou rainha como um membro da família real, a questão é que ¿Amor é um membro da família real?. muito obrigado Sukōpion no Sonia (talk) 21:37, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Jabu (Omega) ]] Uma dúvida, como Jabu aparece no Opening com uma Armadura de Aço, é correto classificá-lo como Cavaleiro de Aço?. Sukōpion no Sonia (talk) 13:30, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Os Quatro Imperadores Celestiais Desculpe a perseguir o assunto, Gostaria de pedir permissão para considerar os Quatro Imperadores Celestiais como deuses, e quais as fontes oficiais são considerados deuses, e, atualmente, não é considerada deuses, por uma teoria criada por um fã da série, Bem, eu poderia dizer que Hades não é um deus, mas não significa que não é um deus. Não, a verdade pero lá um tradutor de imagens com texto em si, pero não me lembro como é chamado. A propósito dos espectros não sabe o representanción de armadura de Kageboshi e líder dos centauros?, Eu tenho algumas teorias, mas eu quero confirmar que ele ainda não foi rebelou representação de sua armadura. Sukōpion no Sonia (talk) 18:55, March 1, 2014 (UTC)